


Fall

by AmberDread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autumn, Awkwardness, F/M, Feels, How did I make Breylo angsty?, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kylo/Ben are twins, Mistaken Identity, Multi, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Smut, Soldier Ben Solo, Solo Twins, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kylo Ren, Sugar baby Rey, These dorks just need to talk, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, all aboard the pain train, breylo - Freeform, but there is also smut, choo choo, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread
Summary: Prompt written for Anisky who wanted a Sugar Daddy Breylo ficAutumn, the leaves are changing, soon to fall, when Kylo takes Rey away for a long weekend to the country - knowing she'll love his grandmothers cabin in the woods.Unfortunately for him, his long estranged twin brother Ben arrives a few hours after them.Ben was looking forward to chilling out somewhere quiet after being away on tour for two years in Iraq, he isn't especially pleased to find the cabin isn't empty, but he tries to make the most of it, and can't help enjoying every time he makes Kylo's girlfriend smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisky/gifts).



> This prompt is from Anisky for our discord group The Writing Den Fall Fic Exhange. 
> 
> Prompt: Breylo & Sugar Daddy fic – Either with both of them fine with sharing Rey as their “sugar baby”, a triangle where both of them want to be but only one of them is, or one who is rich enough to be her sugar daddy and the other who isn't but who wants a real relationship with her, all are good! Smut awesome but optional. Can I leave the fall theme up to the writer? It can take place at Halloween or Thanksgiving, they can secretly be demons living as humans, there can be fantasy elements, one or both can take Rey to a cabin in the mountains to see the leaves change color because she grew up in a desert and never saw it (ooh, I like that one)... I don't really have a preference.
> 
> I didn't get all of the elements in, so no demons or fantasy elements, but I really hope you like it ♥
> 
> Betad by [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne) who also made excellent suggestions when I was stuck for ideas and was wonderfully encouraging, this wouldn't have been written without her ♥

 

 

Debussy was playing softly as Rey looked out of the car window, enraptured by the sight of red, gold and orange leaved trees undulating in a gentle breeze below them.

The road they were on had been climbing for some time, and now the view fair took her breath away. The vivid blue sky was cloudless, contrasting with the warm hues in the leaves, the sun was warm through the windows of the car, though she knew the air outside would be chilly.

When Kylo had told her he was taking her away for a long weekend, she hadn’t expected this. A glance at his face now told her nothing, it was as inscrutable as ever, but his shoulders were loose, as were his arms on the steering wheel. This was the most relaxed she had ever seen him.

They had started their ‘relationship’ eleven months ago, though in reality it was a series of transactions. Rey had finally caved and signed up to a Sugar Daddy website a year ago, after her car broke down for the third time in a year. That may sound a little extreme of a reaction, but it had been the last in a long line of misfortunes that meant she could barely feed herself, let alone heat her little flat. After a few fits and starts, she had met Kylo Ren. She had pretty much struck gold, he had wanted her to be exclusively his, and paid a large amount of money to keep her so. She had never told him, but she actually prefered only having one Sugar Daddy, it made life infinitely more simple.

She was now in the surprising situation of having no money worries at all, this was an entirely  new experience for her. She got to go on dates with a nice man, even if he was an enigma, and he didn’t have a problem that she wasn’t emotionally invested, because neither was he. And the sex, the sex was good too. More than good actually. Kylo had some… preferences that seemed a little kinky at first, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t like what he did to her.

 

They turned off the main road and followed a gravel drive for perhaps five minutes before Kylo pulled up by a wooden cabin. It was large, made of golden wood and glass.

“There’s a good view from the back,” Kylo said, as if this wasn’t impressive in itself.

Rey just nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and quickly opening her door so she could stretch her legs and breath in the fresh air.

She had assumed a weekend away with Kylo would be in another city, she had never really imagined him in an outdoors, nature sort of situation.

“I thought you may like it here, and I haven’t been for a while, it was my grandmothers.”

Rey turned, masking her surprise - he didn’t normally explain himself, or share personal information either. “It’s beautiful… I’ve never seen so many trees,” she smiled at him, “Or such colours.”

His lips curved a little as he shut the car boot and started towards the cabin, carrying their weekend bags, (he never let her carry her own bag, it had taken some getting used to).

Rey followed after him, excited to see more of the cabin, it wasn’t generally what came to mind when she thought of a log cabin, it was too big, too grand for a mere cabin, but she didn’t know what else you would call it.

It appeared Kylo’s grandmother did not share her grandson’s taste in interior design. Though the dark colours, chrome and marble that Kylo seemed to prefer would hardly have fitting in a log cabin in the country.    

Inside was warm and light, the wood had been polished but otherwise left bare, the large windows made the reception room they entered seem even bigger. It stretched the whole length of the cabin and Rey forgot her manners and hurried past Kylo, past the huge fireplace, the luxurious looking sofas, chunky yet elegant dining table and chairs, so she could stare out at the view.

Kylo had been understating it somewhat when he’d told her there was a good view. Rey’s breath caught in her throat as she looked out at the beauty before her. There was a decked area with a sturdy fence surrounding it, then nothing… Nothing save the sky above and the autumnal canopy below.

Large, warm hands slipped around her waist and drew her back against a large chest, and she started a little.

“Good view?” Kylo’s voice was warm as his soft lips found her neck.

Rey managed to hold her unladylike snort inside, “Good doesn’t even come close to describing, Kylo.”

He moved his lips to her ear as he said, “And there’s no one around for miles,” he nibbled her earlobe, “No one to hear you scream.” Rey shivered slightly, her nipples hardened a little under her blouse as heat shot to her core.

“But,” Kylo said as he drew away from her, eyes hungry, “First, I need to run to the store and pick up some supplies and you need to change,” he handed her a lingerie bag. “I’ll be about an hour, the wine is in the kitchen.” 

Rey sighed silently and nodded, taking the bag from him, his hand brushed her cheek as he stepped close again, then he was gripping her face and bruising her lips with his, kissing her as if his life depended on it. 

Even now it still caught her by surprise, in everything else, he was rigid and in control, even when he came inside her, but when kissing her, it all seemed to fall away. She still hadn’t puzzled this peculiarity out, and sometimes it made her feel a little overwhelmed, more so than all the orgasms he liked to torture her with. Somehow kissing him always seems more personal than sex, so much more intimate. She shouldn’t love it the ways she did.

Growing up an orphan, Rey had worked hard to survive, when she was thirteen she realised that every time she moved foster home, she suffered because she got emotionally attached, even to the unkind or the abusive. One day, as her eyes burned and her face became sticky with tears, as she watched another person walk away and leave her, she decided that affection was overrated and she could do without it; and she turned it off. She made a pact with herself to never let someone else into her shriveled heart again. 

Now, at the age of twenty three, it was no longer a choice, she was aware that she was different, detached emotionally, but wasn’t interested in changing that. This way she could never be hurt again. 

That was why Kylo was so perfect, he was like her, neither of them had to worry the other may develop feelings.

Before she looked at the lingerie, Rey flitted around the rest of the cabin so she could take it all in. There were three other rooms downstairs, a well appointed kitchen, cosy den with the walls lined with books and a small office.

Upstairs there were three double bedrooms, the smaller of the two had ensuites, but the master bedroom had an ensuite with large shower and a bath sunk into the bedroom floor by the huge window. The bath would easily fit two people. Rey loved baths, she didn’t have one in her flat and she had always showered at Kylo’s penthouse, as this was such a feature she hoped they would get to use it.

The bed was large, made of the same warm toned wood as the cabin and the dining table downstairs, the soft furnishings were in red, cream and gold.

Rey emptied out the Bordelle lingerie bag to find a pale pink set with gold clasp accents. Everything was made of straps, and had a bondage feel to them which the pink didn’t detract from. For some reason Kylo always shied away from dressing her in black, even though he wore it almost exclusively himself. 

Before she changed, she freshened up, sprayed on some perfume, and brushed her hair out before tying it up again. 

She discovered the set even included anklets and a collar, Kylo was nothing if not thorough. Rey didn’t even want to think about how much this had all cost. Luckily for her, and doubtless by Kylo’s design, everything was easy to get on, the bra and suspender belt fastened with zips at the back, (this took a few extra minutes to get on by herself but she managed), the thong was self explanatory as were the garters. When she was done she covered up with on a long  purple and green silk kimono and released her hair.

Once downstairs she found a wine glass and poured herself some of the red that Kylo had left breathing. She took it out to the living room area, standing by the large windows once more and taking in the view as twilight softly descended over the world.

Part of her wondered why Kylo hadn’t gone to get supplies before they arrived, a small voice in the back of her head told her it was because he had wanted her to see the view whilst it was still light, but she ignored it; of course he hadn’t done that, he didn’t care about things like that, about her. They were perfectly matched in their inability to feel like that.

 

The sound of a car on the gravel brought her out of her reverie and she hurried into the kitchen to pour him a glass of wine and shed her kimono before she went to meet him at the door.

Rey rested her eyes demurely on the floor as she heard his car door slam, warmth pooling in her belly even as her skin prickled with goosebumps at the chill.

The door opened and there was a startled indrawn breath as she registered that the boots she were looking at, were not Kylo’s.

Her head jerked up as she stepped backwards, but then she paused… it  _ was _ Kylo, but he was in different clothes and had a large tattered rucksack over one broad shoulder.

“When did you change?” she realised she sounded slightly accusatory and inwardly winced, he really wouldn’t like her speaking to him that way.

Hoping to mitigate his certain disapproval over her tone, she went straight to him, where he was still paused on the threshold. Reaching up on her tiptoes she kissed him as her hands urged his to let go of his bag so she could help him off with his coat.

His lips were oddly hesitant but his hands were warm as they settled on her waist, just as a little sound came from the back of his throat Rey realised the man she was kissing had stubble. Kylo could not have grown stubble in the last hour, he was always clean shaven, always.

She broke away with a terrified squeak, his hands were still firmly on her waist as she stared up into Kylo-not-Kylo’s eyes. His pupils were wide, a frown of confusion on his face as he looked down at her.

“Who the hell are you?” she asked in a slightly panicky voice as she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp.

“Me? Who are you? This is my grandmother’s cabin!” his deep voice was bewildered and had a rough edge of desire to it.

He abruptly let go of her waist as if only now he realised that was why she was still so close to him. She stumbled and he caught her again, steadying her before he let her go once more.

“Your grandmother? I didn’t know Kylo had a brother,” she suddenly realised she was practically naked and folded her arms over her chest as her cheeks flamed.

Kylo’s brother tossed his head angrily, dark eyes flashing, “We’re twins,” he grit out, “though I’ve not seen him in almost a five years. No one told me he was using the cabin.”

Even though he was trying not to look at her, she kept catching his eyes dart back to her body and Rey’s cheeks just kept getting hotter, “Please excuse me for a moment, I ah, just need to cover up.”

Rey didn’t wait for an answer, turning tail and hurrying quickly to the kitchen to pull on her kimono. It was only after she was tying the belt that she remembered she was wearing a thong and had just given Kylo’s twin an eyeful of her arse as she fled. Fuck.

She took a deep, steadying breath, then went back out to find Kylo’s twin still loitering uncertainly by the door.

“I’m sorry about all this,” she awkwardly and held out her hand, “I’m Rey, Kylo should be back any moment.”

He nodded, mirroring her awkwardness as he took her hand in his, “I’m Ben.”

Rey offered him Kylo’s wine, but he shook his head, “No, thank you. More of a beer or whiskey man,” he caught her sleeve as she turned for the kitchen to try and find him some, “It’s okay, I know where it’s kept.” He gave her a lopsided smile and she was alarmed to feel her heart stutter slightly in her chest, Kylo never really smiled properly. 

Rey nodded and was just about to ask him to excuse her again so she could go and put actual clothes on, when they both heard the sound of another car coming up the drive.

Part of Rey wanted to sigh with relief and another part of her thought that perhaps hiding in a cupboard would be a good idea right now. She had no idea how Kylo was going to react to finding Ben here, especially with her in just a kimono and lingerie, he could be a little possessive sometimes.

His footsteps came up the path quickly, Ben turned to watch the door, large arms folded across his chest, face hard.

“Rey? Are you-” Kylo stopped stock still when he noticed Ben standing next to Rey, his look of concern melding into tightly controlled anger.

“Ben,” he greeted, his voice flat, “What are you doing here?”

Ben met him glare for glare, “I’m on leave, Mum said I could stay here for a bit of peace and quiet.”

An angry hissing breath left Kylo, “That meddling old… she told me it was free for the weekend.”

Ben barked a bitter laugh, “Of course she did.”

The atmosphere was tense and Rey felt Kylo wouldn’t want her to be witnessing something so personal, she cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her, she had to resist the urge to swallow nervously as she handed Kylo his wine, “I’ll leave you two alone to.. Catch up.”

Without waiting for an answer she beat a hasty retreat to the master bedroom, taking her wine with her, right now she needed it.

She took everything off except the bra and thong, then pulled on an oatmeal coloured off the shoulder sweater dress, and some thigh high dark grey socks, there seemed no point in putting her boots on. Kylo hadn’t told her where they were going, so she had packed the sort of revealing casual garments he liked as well as a few evening looks. The sweater dress was the most casual thing she had with her, but was still fairly short. If only she had packed some leggings...

 

* * *

 

 

Ben had been exhausted when he reached the cabin and was planning on a quick shower and falling into bed.

His exhaustion had melted away after he’d turned from closing the door to see a nearly naked vision a few feet in front of him.

He felt a little guilty that he had kissed her, as if he were taking advantage of her confusion, but honestly his body had taken control - it had been a long time since he had kissed anyone, an even longer time since he had seen someone clad only in lingerie. And dear god she was perfect… so of course, she had to be his fucking brothers girl. 

A little of the tension in Kylo receded once she had gone upstairs, Ben decided he couldn’t do a reunion without alcohol and headed to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer.

He took along pull, sighed and turned to face his twin again, “So, Rey your fiancée?”

Kylo’s face rippled then went carefully blank, “No, we are just… seeing each other, no strings.”

Ben snorted in disbelief, “You’re a bloody idiot, why haven’t you put a ring on that? I would have, first chance I got.”

Kylo frowned back at him, “Neither of us is looking for a relationship.”

Ben snorted again, Kylo could be so dense, “You can’t tell me a woman kisses you like that and she doesn’t feel anything.”

Instantly Kylo’s head came up, his eyes turned angry, “How would you know?”

Ben shot him a cocky smile, knowing it would infuriate him further, “She thought I was you when I arrived. You should have told her you had a twin.”

He watched as Kylo took a mouthful of his wine and he took another long pull on his beer as he waited for an answer.

Kylo fiddled with his glass, “We don’t swap life stories, it’s not that sort of arrangement.”

Ben raised his eyebrow, “Then why did you bring her  _ here _ ?”

The cabin had been in their family a long time, it held a lot of meaning to both he and Kylo, it was where their grandparents had met and married, was close to where they grew up, it was  where he and Kylo’s best childhood memories were formed. It was special, and you did not just bring the girl you were banging here, even Kylo wouldn’t do that. His brother wasn’t nearly as dead inside as he liked to think.

Kylo’s eyes flickered away from his, Ben knew one of the reasons he rarely saw his twin was that he was the only person that saw past his charade, past the emotionless masks. He knew Kylo had a heart, and Kylo hated that.

Kylo moved away from the counter he was leaning on, “I should start a fire,” he said vaguely as he made his way to the living area.

Ben rolled his eyes at his brothers back but followed him, settling on a sofa as Kylo got to work.

“Shall I make us dinner?”

They both turned, neither having heard Rey come down the stairs, Ben’s mouth went dry. Somehow, the sweater dress she was wearing was more alluring than the lingerie, perhaps because there was more to unwrap. Her nervous smile and awkward inturned feet were adorable, the longs sleeves of the dress were pulled down past her hands like a shy child and Ben wondered just how old she was.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Kylo asked in a tone of forced politeness.

Ben turned back to look at him, eyebrows raised, “There are three bedrooms here, Kylo. I’ve been away for two solid years, I am staying,” he shot his brother a cocky grin before saying, “I’m sure Rey doesn’t mind?”

Kylo glared at him as Rey showed her good manners by saying she didn’t mind at all, he almost believed her.

“Fine,” Kylo grit out curtly, “Stay. The groceries are in the car, Rey.” He turned back to the fire.

Ben raised his eyebrows at Kylo’s rudeness and got up from his seat, “I’ll give you a hand, Rey.”

* * *

 

 

Kylo was angry, no, furious. With his mother, his brother and Rey… but mostly himself. Ben had been right on the money, he had feelings for Rey. This weekend was going to be his last with her, he couldn’t let himself  _ fall, _ he couldn’t indulge these emotions, they left you weak and vulnerable, an easy target, and he knew Rey didn’t reciprocate.  

She was beautiful, clever, a good companion, an incredible lay, with a smile you became addicted too… She’d pick up another Sugar Daddy easily, even if it made his stomach churn with acid at the idea. She would understand.

This weekend had been going to be a few days of holiday away from himself, a few days of pretending she felt the same way, he had been going to show her all the places he loved, because he knew it was unlikely he would ever find someone else he’d want to do that with. The memories he made on this weekend had been going to last him a lifetime, and his bloody mother had ruined it, her and his idiot brother.

And he hated that Ben still saw straight through him, even though they hadn’t seen each other for years.

Once he got the fire going properly, he finished his wine and went into the kitchen to pour another glass.

Ben was putting the groceries away as he directed Rey to where the pans and utensils were kept.

Normally if they ate in, Kylo cooked for Rey, he enjoyed getting her to try new things and when they had first met he had noticed that she was more than on the skinny side. She never talked about her past, but after their third meeting went well, he had had someone check her background before asking her to be his exclusively. Hers was a sad story, even he could see that, neglect and loneliness, she had been let down at every turn yet she still had a stubborn drive to carry on, he liked that. They had more similarities than she would ever know, despite their disparate backgrounds, he was as damaged as her.

He and Ben had dealt with the damage done to them in very different ways, Ben had left home at sixteen to join the army and Kylo had worked hard every moment he had at school, college and then university so he could leave his old life in the dust, where it belonged.

The wars Ben had seen had led him to forgive their parents, but Kylo never could and never would. What Snoke had done to he and his brother, while their parents were so busy with ‘work’, would haunt him for the rest of his life and he couldn’t look at their faces without feeling a nausea tinged fury filling him.

Then Rey had come into his life and slowly his anger uncoiled from his gut and the constant tension leached out of his body, he even found himself smiling sometimes. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, he’d finally found a woman he could lov- no, feel something for, but she could never feel anything for him. If it were happening to anyone else, it would have made him laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that she was able to study Ben, Rey noticed the subtle differences in his appearance to Kylo.

His hair was shorter and had an undercut, he was broader than Kylo and his skin had a light tan whereas Kylo was as pale as possible. There were smile lines on his face, stubble on his chin. Aesthetically the twins were polar opposites, Ben wore a khaki long sleeved t-shirt that had seen better days, worn blue jeans slung low on his hips and scuffed army boots. There were a few buttons undone on the t-shirt exposing some tanned chest and dog tags.

Kylo on the other hand, was wearing smart black jeans and a black cashmere sweater over a black shirt. Rey had always thought him broad and muscular, but he was definitely narrower than Ben. It was strange how they could be so similar but also so different...

Rey mentally shook herself and concentrated on what she was doing, she knew Kylo wasn’t happy with the situation and staring at Ben wouldn't help things.

She was making blackened salmon with sweet potatoes and salsa, it was about the limit of her abilities. When on her own she mostly ate stir fries, they were quick, cheap and very difficult to get wrong.

 

They took their meal at the dining table in the living area. By Rey’s standards, the meal had turned out okay, Kylo probably thought it was horrible but forced it down without complaining, but Ben seemed genuinely delighted by it.

“This is amazing Rey,” Ben said happily, “Do you cook a lot?”

Rey felt herself blushing and looked away, “Not really, Kylo cooks most of the time, he is much better.”

Ben chuckled, “I had no idea you were so romantic, Kylo.” Rey winced and looked up to see Kylo giving his brother a dangerous look, which Ben ignored. After taking a pull from his beer he asked, “So how’d you two meet?”

“Oh,” Rey looked at Kylo, unsure what he’d want his family to know.

“On the internet,” Kylo supplied blandly, “Last year.”

Thankfully, Ben let the matter drop, moving on to talk about he and Kylo’s parents, but Rey knew that was a red flag subject, so she excused herself, claiming tiredness and cleared their plates, before filling the dishwasher and slipping quietly upstairs.

To her surprise, she found that she really was tired, and after a quick shower she nestled down under the duvet, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

 

She was awoken by Kylo’s mouth on her pussy. A breathless moan escaped her, forgetting that they weren’t alone in the cabin. He bent her legs at the knees, then pushed them outwards so they were flat on the bed as he held them down and roughly licked and sucked at her tender flesh.

Rey felt herself fall away, when he had control of her body, it somehow made her feel free and safe, it was odd, but in these moments she didn’t question it, she just enjoyed the feeling and took the pleasure he gave her.

As he slid a finger into her wet heat, she came, shuddering as much as his firm grip would allow. He let her ride it out, then there was the delicious pinch of a clit clamp and he flipped her, hooking a hand under her belly and dragging her arse up in the air. He pushed her head down into the mattress as he tied her wrists behind her before he thrust inside her.

Rey whimpered at the sudden fullness, her body clamping down on him as he stretched her. He stayed motionless, and soon she was trying to wriggle her hips against him to get some friction.

Kylo tutted, slapping her bottom as he admonished, “Manners, kitten.”

Rey stopped her movement, “Please, sir.”

“Please what?” he purred lowly, his deep voice full of satisfaction that made her want to wriggle more.

“Please, Sir. Please fuck me,” she knew she sounded desperate, but her clit was throbbing and the feeling of him inside her was driving her to distraction.

“Good girl, kitten,” even his approval made her want to whine at this point, but she was rewarded with him pulling out of her almost the whole way, before slamming back in. He did this again and again, one hand gripping her bound wrists and the other gripping her hip or a buttock, or spanking her, he couldn’t seem to decide which he liked more.

When she thought she couldn’t take any more, he paused, rammed up to the hilt and he reached underneath her and removed the clit clamp. Rey wailed as his fingers rubbed the sensitive nub and she came almost instantly, body clenching as he started to move again. When her heart had stopped racing and her body had relaxed a little he pushed her onto her side, pulled one of her legs up into the air and entered her again, the awkward angle made him go so deep and his fingers found her still overly tender clit, slapping it lightly as he thrust. Her body started to tighten around him again.

* * *

 

 

He had had an tense evening with his brother. He had been so grateful that Rey had disappeared before Ben started talking about their parents and their past. He had stood it for a couple of hours before he told his brother bluntly he was going to bed and to expect some noise. Perhaps it was unfair of him, to make Ben listen to him having sex, but right now he didn’t care and he could feel his control slipping. He needed Rey to get it back. The embrace of her body always calmed the storm inside him, he didn’t know what he was going to do when they stopped seeing each other.

He knew he was rough, but she had never complained, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it, ceded her autonomy freely. 

The sound of her cries and moans, the feel of her as he drove inside her, as she orgasmed, gave him peace.

And he needed that now, wouldn’t be able to sleep with the emotions his brother had pulled up in him, the ones he always kept suppressed and hidden behind his mask.

 

He could feel himself getting closer, he dropped her leg and quickly undid her wrists, moving her so she was on her back. He didn’t normally bother with missionary, the intimacy was too much, but this was one of the last times he’d take her and he suddenly, desperately, wanted to feel more than their bodies connect.

He slid back inside her, revelling in her flesh against his, “Play with your clit, kitten. I want you to come when I do.”

Her eyes, which had been almost closed in bliss, flew open in surprise. Despite this, she obediently snaked a hand between them and Kylo plunged inside her again and again as her walls around him started to flutter, started to grip him harder.  As she peaked, he followed, ramming himself as deep as he could within her as he came. Her parted lips proved to be too much of a temptation and he kissed her as they both shuddered. After the initial surprise - this was something else he didn’t normally do, she moaned into his mouth and he felt her tightened even more as she kissed him back.

In that euphoric, perfect moment, his stupid heart reminded him that this was all one sided and he broke from her lips, removing himself from her body and rolling off her.

He stood on slightly shaky legs and without a backward glance went to the ensuite to shower.

 

Five minutes after he’d entered, he heard the door open and Rey came in, looking a little concerned, “Kylo?” she hesitated when he looked at her, bit her lip, then, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said tersely, then sighed and gestured for her to come join him, they normally showered together after sex, and he had already acted out of character too much already.

Rey came and stood beside him under the hot water, flinching a little over how hot it was and he turned to adjust the temperature before putting shower creme in his hands and gently washing her body, then hair. 

Rey had never said, but he knew she liked this, she always seemed a little softer during it, another sort of surrender. 

Once he was done with her she returned the favour, though he had to bend down sometimes to help her reach his head and neck.

 

It was gone 1am by the time they were dry and settling into bed, he wondered briefly how much Ben had heard, and hoped it was all of it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ben was a light sleeper, you had to be in a war zone - you needed to be able to nap when you could snatch the time and able to wake up instantly and be ready to fight if needed.

With that in mind, he hadn’t even bothered trying to sleep when Kylo disappeared upstairs. He found his headphones and settled down on the sofa with just the glow of the fire and beer for company.

It turned out, Rey was loud. She was so loud he could hear her over his headphones, and he wondered if Kylo had left their bedroom door open deliberately. If he turned his music up any louder he may perforate his eardrums so he took them out, undid his fly and took himself in hand.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the sofa and started stroking himself to the sound of Rey’s cries and the occasional slap which he assumed was spanking. In his mind, she was his, he already had a very good visual to work with, that lingerie had barely covered anything. He lost himself in pleasant fantasy until he came, it was surprisingly intense, considering it was just him and his hand, but he didn’t question it, just cleaned himself up and returned to the sofa. Kylo still seemed to be going and Ben wouldn’t be surprised if it was a while before he was done, so he put his headphones back in, settled down on the sofa and went to sleep. Now he’d come, it wasn’t hard.

 

The smell of coffee awoke him and he opened his eyes to see a tousle haired Rey. She was silent on stockinged feet and he watched her as she moved to the window to stare out at the view, a steaming mug in her hand.

Sunlight haloed her, dressed in a silky lilac slip and those wooly yet somehow sexy long socks, waking up to that in the morning was his idea of heaven. 

Ben stretched quietly, not wanting to interrupt her reverie then got up and went into the kitchen to get himself coffee.

It was just gone 7am, and he wondered if she were always an early riser. He took his coffee back into the living area, he had meant to be silent himself, but she turned, a light blush painting her cheeks.

Ben gave her a small smile, “Good morning, did you sleep well?” he had meant it as a banale greeting, then remembered the noises she had been making during the night. Shit.

Her blush increased and she ducked her eyes away from him, he felt rather guilty over it, he was fine with ribbing his brother, but he hadn’t meant to embarrass her.

“I didn’t even make it upstairs,” he said into the awkward silence, “Crashed out on the sofa.” he lifted his mug, “You make good coffee.”

She gave him a shy smile and his heart melted a little, he could see how easy it would be to fall for her - there was something about her, that smile was dangerous.

“It’s just the coffee that was in the cupboard,” she said, “I just put it in the cafetiere.”

Ben smiled back, “Good strength though, don’t do yourself down. I’m going to hit the shower, see you later.”

 

He took his coffee upstairs with him and jumped in the shower, contemplating asking Kylo if he could use the master bath later... or he could wait till they went out and just hop in then. Either way, he needed a shower now, he was fairly disgusting and when he had access to a luxury shower, he took them as often as he could.

It was good to see Kylo, even if the meeting had been machinated by their interfering mother. He missed him, though he would never tell him so. They had grown up in each other's pocket and had endured the same abuse and neglect. Shared fear and pain formed a bond, as if being twins wasn’t enough. But he and Kylo had found healing in different ways and their paths had diverged, when they had met again it had always been fraught, and yet he missed him still.

Sure, he had his brothers in arms, his military family, but the connection between twins could not be replicated.

It was a pleasure to pull on clean clothes, he left his hair wet after finger combing it, then went down to the kitchen for something to eat.

He indulged in some brioche with butter and conserve and took it out to the living area with another mug of coffee.

Rey was at the window again, dressed this time in a white polo neck under a burgundy leather dress, long legs now covered in black tights. Ben wondered if she had packed any jeans for this trip.

He sat at the dining table to eat, after a few moments she joined him, more coffee in her hands, looking like it was laced with cream, damn, he should have done that himself.

“So, you two doing anything for Halloween?” he asked, to get the ball rolling.

She looked surprised, “No, I had forgotten it was tomorrow.”

Ben shook his head, “We should get some pumpkins to carve, maybe make Kylo bob for apples.” Her quiet laugh was musical and warm, and he found himself wanted to hear it again, as much as possible.

“I’ve never really done much for Halloween, never even carved a pumpkin,” she admitted, a smile still curving her pink lips, moist from her coffee.

Ben didn’t have to fake his shock, though he exaggerated it for comic effect, “That is horrifying, were your parents strict christians or something?” 

Her smiled disappeared and she looked away, he felt guilty but couldn’t say why, until she answered with a sigh, “I wouldn’t know, I was abandoned as a kid, grew up in the foster system.”

“Shit,” Ben felt horrible, and kinda pissed off that Kylo hadn’t told him, “Sorry.”

She shrugged, giving him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “Don’t worry about it.”

Before he could think of something to say that would lift the mood, Kylo interrupted them, a designer bag in his hands.

“I forgot to say, these are for you,” he handed the bag to Rey, who blushed a little, though Ben wasn’t sure why, “Some jeans and boots for walking.” Rey looked relieved and murmured she would go and change before disappearing upstairs.

“Didn’t she know you were bringing her here?” Ben asked Kylo curiously.

Kylo’s eyes flickered to the stairs then back, “No, it was a surprise. I don’t think she’s ever actually been to the countryside.” 

Kylo left to go to the kitchen and Ben sat back in his chair thinking about Rey, the little he knew seemed to point to a difficult and deprived childhood. It made him wonder all over again how she and Kylo had come together. The girls he remembered his brother being interested in, were vapid, rich, highly polished ones. Admittedly Rey was well dressed, but he was starting to wonder if perhaps that was due, in some part at least, to Kylo…  no, wait, had Kylo brought a high class hooker to their grandmothers cabin?! 

He snorted at himself, of course not, Rey was just too sweet, too soft to be a hooker.

 

When she came back down the stairs, she looked much more comfortable in tight blue jeans, a chunky cream jumper and walking boots.

She and Kylo went out soon after, and Ben took his hire car to the nearest store that sold pumpkins, this tradition at least, Rey could have a go at. Anything to see that smile again.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was very grateful that Kylo had thought ahead. She found it a little easier to relax in the jeans he had bought her, and the walking boots were snug and comfy.

It was unusual for them to be spending so much time together, typically, they would spend an afternoon, evening and sometimes a night together. Kylo’s job was demanding and it could be difficult getting time off hers too, even if it was just in a coffee shop. She liked working, and often covered for other people.

This weekend though, somehow they had both got four days off work, which meant they would be spending a lot of time together. That was one of the reasons she had assumed it would be a city break somewhere, with lots of things to do and new places to eat, perhaps catching a show and lots and lots of sex.

But he had brought her here, to this idyllic cabin in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but trees and sky and fresh air. He had broken pattern, and she couldn’t help wondering what it meant as she stared out of the window in the living area.

 

  1. This was a long period of time together
  2. He had brought her to a place owned by his family, somewhere personal
  3. He wanted to go for a walk
  4. He had kissed her during sex last night



 

She didn’t even want to think about the other tiny details that had been nagging at her... this was all just wishful thinkin- no! Not that, she didn’t want that, it was just puzzling, that was it, out of character, anomalous.

 

They went out soon after she had changed, following an overgrown pathway through the trees surrounding the drive. For a moment it had seemed like he may take her hand, but then he didn’t, just held a branch out of her way, even though it would barely have touched her,

They walked in silence, Rey ignoring her unsettling thought processes and concentrating on soaking up all the beauty that surrounded them.

The air was so pure it made her want to cry a little, the fiery coloured leaves her boots kicked up as she walked, rustled pleasantly, there was the sweet song of birds she had no names for. Every now and then she would pause to touch a large tree trunk, wondering how old it was and of what species. She felt a little shy showing her ignorance to Kylo, so she didn’t ask… and he seemed to be brooding on something himself so she let him be, unsure what role she should be playing right now.

She hadn’t paid attention to how long they had been walking when Kylo stopped, waiting for her to catch up with him, before he carried on.

Soon they left the trees, and Rey’s feet stopped of their own accord, her lips a little parted as she stared with wide eyes at a waterfall feeding into a pond before disappearing into the trees as a bubbling stream. The pond was large, the trees and sky reflected at its edges where the water was still enough.

It was so peaceful, all she could hear were the birds, the leaves and the sound of water. Going home would be hard after this, if she could stay here forever she would be happy. She wondered what it would be like at other times of the year, tried imagining it with the trees bare and snow on the ground, a rime of ice around the edge of the pond perhaps? Or spring, when the trees were budding and the grass was green and wildflowers were springing up. Then summer, the grass surrounding the pond would be a meadow maybe, the leaves on the trees would be green and cast shade from the hot summer sun, the water of the pond would cool her feet as she sat in its edge.

She was certain her imagination didn’t do it justice, but it would be something to take home with her, a place to go in her head when she needed an escape.

“Ben and I would swim here in the summer when we were children,” Kylo’s voice brought her out of her imagingings 

When she turned to him he was at the edge of the pond, a far off look on his face, “It was always cold, but we would run around so much that it was a relief.”

Rey moved to stand a few paces along from him, the water was clear and she wondered what it would taste like, drinking from the waterfall, “It’s beautiful,” she told him, unsure how else to respond to this side of him, and feeling a slight edge of jealousy over such a childhood.

He looked at her then, and she thought perhaps he had detected her undertone, his face softened minutely and she had to look away, lest she be swept into his dark eyes.

Sometimes she had found them a little dangerous, there was something turbulent about them, torrid, and she never held his gaze for long.

“It is,” was his only reply.

Rey didn’t know what to talk about, the parameters of their arrangement seemed to have gone out of the window and she didn’t know if asking about his childhood, or the grandmother whose cabin this was, was overstepping or not. 

She deliberated for a moment then asked, “Do you come here often?” and inwardly winced at how awkward that sounded.

But Kylo just shook his head, apparently okay with the question, “No. Not as much as I would like anyway… let’s start back, it’s almost lunch time.”

Rey would have been happy to skip eating and just stay here, she slipped her phone out of her pocket and quickly took a few pictures before turning and followed Kylo back the way they had come.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo realised now that it had been a mistake to come to the cabin, to bring Rey here. Rather than acting as a suitable finale, for want of a better word, to their arrangement, it was making him feel melancholy. Part of his mind kept asking the  _ what if _ questions, what if he asked her for more than this arrangement? What if he asked her to stay with him for his sake, not his money? 

But that was stupid and naïve. Rey was a great companion, but she was being paid to be so, she was almost ten years his junior and he held no illusions over her feelings for him, even if part of his mind, his heart, wished it were different.

It was better this way anyway, there was no risk that he would get hurt, he wasn’t vulnerable… if he told himself that enough, perhaps it would be true.

 

Ben was out on the deck when they arrived back at the cabin, smoking a panatella. Oddly, there were pumpkins on the dining table, along with a bradawl, a keyhole saw, spoons, scalpel and steak knives… was his thirty two year old, decorated marine captain brother suggesting they carve pumpkins? 

He shook his head and went into the kitchen, Rey was already there, plating up bread, cheese, smoked salmon, olives and grapes.

Kylo poured them both some wine, “Would you like to eat on the deck? It should be warm enough in the sun if you keep your jumper on.”

He was rewarded with a smile, “That sounds lovely, are there any trays I can put this on?”

He fished out two trays from a drawer and placed them on the counter, then washed two apples and added them to the trays along with the wine and serviettes.

Eating on the deck would mean being near his brother, who he hadn’t really talked to yet today, but Reys rapt look of unbridled wonder at the waterfall had made him remember this was all new to her, and he wanted her to be able to soak it up.

At least Ben was done smoking by the time they joined him at the small table on the deck.

“I’m sorry, Ben, would you like me to get you some lunch too?” Rey said, sounding guilty.

Ben shot Kylo a grin as he waved his hand, “I’ve already eaten thank you, Rey. Did you two have a nice walk? Where’d you take her, Kylo?”

Kylo frowned, “Solleu,” he replied as he tore apart with his focaccia. 

Ben just nodded, “The waterfall. What did you think, Rey?”

Rey smiled and shrugged, “It was beautiful… so quiet.”

Ben gave her a smile and she met his gaze for a moment before looking away, a light blush on her cheeks.

“Glad you liked it, I popped out while you guys were gone and got some pumpkins,” Kylo watched as Rey’s eyes went back to look at his brother, who grinned, “So do you fancy carving your first jack-o'-lantern after lunch? We could bring them out here, less mess inside that way too.”

Kylo dug his nails into the hand that had been resting on his knee, wondering how his brother had found that out and feeling jealousy over his easy going nature, which Rey seemed to be responding to… though perhaps that was unjust, Ben had his face, after all.

“I’d like that,” she looked back at him, “Unless we have other plans?”

Kylo shook his head, not wanting to deny her this, there was excitement sparking in her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it, he could see it there. “We have no plans, I have a few phone calls to make anyway.

And there was that smile again, why was he noticing it more now? Was it because he knew he didn’t have many more days of seeing it, or was she doing it more? He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he would miss it. 

As a rule, they didn’t take photos together or of each other, but perhaps she would allow him to take a few while they were here? Or he could always covertly snap a few while she wasn’t looking, that way he wouldn’t have to explain why.

 

* * *

 

Rey felt slightly guilty when Kylo took himself off to the small office after lunch. He seemed subdued and she didn’t know why. Maybe it was being here? Perhaps there were some difficult memories here or… she shivered slightly as a sliver of icy doubt slipped down her spine, was he getting bored with her? Most other sugar babies she knew had told her than an arrangement that lasted more than six was unusual, she and Kylo had been seeing each other for almost a year… a wave of nausea hit her and she could feel her eyes begin to burn. 

This was unacceptable. She needed to pull herself together. It wasn’t like she was emotionally attached to him or anything. People left her, it was a fact of life, people let you down, hurt you and left you, but she would be fine, because this had not been a relationship, he was paying her to provide him a service, if he wished to take his business elsewhere that was his prerogative. She would find another sugar daddy… she may even move, perhaps a change of scene and society would be good for her. 

She had saved quite a lot of the money Kylo paid her, still living carefully, saving for a rainy day. She smiled to herself over that, it appeared her subconscious was smarter than she was.

Rey jumped a little as Ben dropped the pumpkins onto the table, “Penny for your thoughts? They didn’t look happy.”

Rey smiled nervously and shook her head, “Just regretting that we are only here for a few days.” Ben raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her and she hurried on, “So, what err, how do we do this?”

He gave her a look, an expression that was very Kylo, an I-know-you-are-deflecting-but-I’ll leave-it-for-now look, but all he just explained to her what the various tools were for, then handed her a pen.

“But, um, well, what should I draw?” she felt foolish for asking, but didn’t want to do it wrong.

Ben shrugged, “Most people draw silly or scary faces. Kylo used to cut out swear words until he got sick of our mother destroying them, so one year he just wrote Taxes.”

Rey let out an unladylike snort of laughter as she imagined a miniature furious Kylo carving a pumpkin.

“That has to be the cutest snort I have ever heard,” Ben said as he grinned at her and Rey blushed and looked away. 

Ben’s eyes were lighter than Kylo’s, she thought they may have a little green in them, but wasn’t about to stare long enough to check.

“So, how long have you been with Kylo?”

Rey shrugged, uncomfortable with the line of questioning, “About eleven months, give or take… what about you? Do you have someone?”

“Nah, I’ve never wanted to juggle a long term relationship with my career, not good for either partner. Some people make it work, have a family and everything, but I don’t think I could.” He had started carving the top off her pumpkin as he spoke, although his tone was easy, Rey detected loneliness underneath, it was a feeling she recognised well.

“That must be hard, though?” she hoped he didn’t think she was prying.

He shot her that lopsided smile again, she felt something in her chest warm at the sight. “It can be… but there are plenty of women in the Armed Forces now, sometimes I get together with one for a mutually beneficial evening of no strings fun.”

Rey nodded, that seemed sensible, she could imagine soldiers would need to have that sort of release once in a while.

“So what website did Kylo meet you on? I’m considering retiring in a few years time, and would love to meet a girl like you.” 

Rey blushed, from the compliment and the difficulty on how to answer his question, “Tinder?” Even she didn’t believe herself.

Ben arched his eyebrow as he passed her the topless pumpkin, “You don’t seem sure about that,” Rey winced. “Okay, you need to scoop out the insides with the spoon,” he handed her one and as she took it, his fingers brushed hers. They both jumped slightly, as a spark seemed to tingled up her arm from the contact.

* * *

 

 

Ben was becoming more and more curious as to what exactly Kylo and Rey’s relationship was. He was now absolutely certain that it wasn’t a typical relationship, Kylo was always cagey when he asked and Rey always looked nervous… not that it was any of his business of course, but Rey was so enchanting, there was an artlessness to her charm, an unstudied beauty that he found captivating. Even though he’d mostly planned to sleep and eat while he was at the cabin, he now wanted to make the most of the time she was here - he could always sleep when he was dead.

As they scooped out the innards of their pumpkins, he couldn’t resist flicking a seed at her, immediately looking down again and concentrating on what he was doing.

Either she didn’t notice it, or thought it was a mistake, so he did it again, only this time, he filled the spoon and used it as a catapult.

“Did you just-?” her face was incredulous and he just grinned at her, there were seeds over her chest, some in her hair, a steely glint lit in her eyes and she dug a hand into her pumpkin and threw a handful at him, pulp and all.

Ben let out an delighted laugh as he dodged, but he was met with another fistful that got him square in the chest, it appeared she didn’t believe in pulling her punches. He loved it.

Following her example, he filled his fist and threw, she ducked behind the table, but was a little too late and the projectiles landed on her head. By this time she was giggling, not put out by the fact she now had seeds and orange goo in her hair.

From there it degenerated into what could sort of be called a food fight. Rey had cleverly snagged a tray and was using it as a shield as they circled the table, grabbing fistfuls when they could until there was none left.   

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo was feeling a little irritable after he finished the calls he had needed to make and went in search of Rey with the hopes of luring her upstairs for a while.

He found she and Ben on the balcony, throwing handfuls of pumpkin innards at each other. Ben had always been good at turning anything into a game, it appeared that talent hadn’t left him. Kylo paused as he watched them, both of them were covered in seeds and moist orange fibres… both were laughing, Ben grinning even as he threw another handful at Rey, and she was giggling so much she was almost breathless, eyes shining as she gave as good as she got.

Kylo had never heard her giggle before, he didn’t normally like giggling women, but Rey’s giggles were so carefree and happy that he couldn't stop the smile that twitched at the corners on his mouth or the warmth that spread within his chest at the sound.

Similarly, he hadn’t seen Ben look that genuinely light hearted in a long time too, there was a wholly relaxed set to his shoulders as he laughed, ducking and dodging each volley Rey sent his way.

Kylo almost wished he could join them, but it was enough to watch them, a vicarious enjoyment.

Presently, their supply of ammunition ran out and Kylo felt it would be alright to interrupt them now.

Rey immediately blushed when she saw him, he felt his face soften at the sight and allowed the corners of his lips to turn up as he looked at her, “You may want to change before you start carving,” he looked up at the sky, there were dark clouds rolling in from the east, “And you may want to do it inside.”

Ben nodded still grinning, “We’ve done the messy part, at least. Before the weather turns, I’ll go for a run, if you don’t mind started on the carving later, Rey?”

Rey shook her head, “I think I need a shower anyway.” She started to put the pumpkins and tools on a tray and Ben disappeared for his run.

Kylo waited till he was sure Ben was gone, then pulled her against his chest, “Do you fancy a bath? I could help get the pumpkin out of your hair?”

He felt her shiver slightly, “That would be nice, if you are finished working?”

He smiled against her hair, where she couldn’t see him, “I am. If you wouldn’t mind clearing away, I’ll start the bath, it can take a while to fill.”

He stepped away and went upstairs, turned on the two sets of taps and found some bath oil to pour in. The golden liquid produced a heady aroma, a rich mix of spices and honey cut with bergamot and a slightly sharp earthy smell he couldn’t name.

He had already got in when Rey appeared, she paused in the bedroom doorway, for a moment he could have sworn there was more than desire in her eyes as she looked at him, but then she broke eye contact and closed the door behind her, quickly stepping out of her clothes and slipping into the bath with him.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she sat down, “What did you put in the water?”

Kylo shrugged, “Bath oil. I’ll show you the bottle later, come here,” he held out a hand and she took it, allowing him to slid her gently till her back was resting against his chest, his legs either side of her. He gathered her hair and twisted it a couple of times before trailing it down her front so he could reach her shoulder more easily.

The noise she made when he started to massage her shoulders went straight to his groin. The oil in the water made her skin easy to slide over and he kneaded her muscles in her neck as she hummed in appreciation. 

“Shouldn’t I be doing this for you, Kylo?” 

Kylo smiled at her back, she was the only person that used his name, in his day to day life, when he wasn’t with family. He loved how she made it sound, so natural, so simple. Her tone was languid, but he knew she would take over in a heartbeat.

“Would you like me to stop?” he asked lowly, then ran his lips up the curve of her neck.

She shivered a little, despite the heat of the water, “No,” she said honestly, “But I could do you after?”

Kylo almost grinned at that, Ben was a bad influence on him, “I was rather hoping you would.”

* * *

 

 

Ben couldn’t help feeling jealous as he made his way upstairs for a shower, to hear soft moans and splashes coming from the master bedroom. They were using the bath, then. Damn it.

His run had been a good one, he had needed an outlet for the excitement his play fight with Rey had fired in him. 

Throwing pumpkin guts at each other could hardly be counted as flirting, but by the time Kylo joined them, his frustration was crackling over his skin. He wanted her. He more than wanted her, he could see the fall coming, yet he seemed to be powerless to stop it. It was a good thing she and Kylo would only be here till Monday, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last without betraying himself.

He tried telling himself that he was just horny, he just needed to get laid; Rey was pretty and sweet and her smile melted his insides a bit every time he saw it. It also didn’t help he had first met her in nothing but lingerie and she had kissed him, but that was all it was. It had to be, the other possibility was too stupid and unrealistic to contemplate.

As he took to the shower, his body was humming again despite his run. At least with the water running over his head, he couldn’t hear her… still, once again he had to take himself in hand. It was a very good thing she was only here for two more nights, a very good thing indeed.

 

When he arrived downstairs he found Rey alone, sitting at the table staring pensively at her pumpkin. 

“Fancy a cup of tea?”

She started slightly as if she hadn’t been aware of his entrance, “That would be lovely, if you are making one.”

Ben smiled at her, “I am, I think I saw some cookies in the kitchen somewhere, can I tempt you?”

She smiled and nodded, “So long as they contain chocolate, I’m there.”

 

When he returned bearing a mug of tea in each hand and a packet of cookies in his mouth he found that she had carefully laid out all the pumpkin tools between two of the three pumpkins. He had optimistically bought one for Kylo, just in case.

She shot him another smile as she saw him, reaching up to pull the packet out of his mouth.

“Thanks,” he said as he sat and passed her her tea, “Where’s Kylo?”

“He’s napping, he works really hard and I think this is the first holiday he has taken in quite some time, so I left him to it.”

Ben nodded, trying not to show his satisfaction over getting her all to himself again, “He got the work ethic from my mother, our dad was less diligent, more prone to wild goose chases.”

He noticed she had begun to look uncomfortable and his curiosity rose up again, “Kylo mentioned you have a sort of casual no strings relationship? I’m guessing you two don’t do much family talk?”

She looked a little embarrassed, “Something like that, yes. And no, we’ve tended to not talk about personal things, beyond the necessary.”

Ben nodded and dropped it, wanting to see her relax and smile again. They looked through some designs on their phones, it took a while as the internet connection up here was spotty at best. 

Rey chose to do the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland and he chose to do a typical scary face, utilising the stalk as a nose.

The conversation came easily again, they stayed away from anything too personal, chatting about films and music. A couple of times Rey mentioned the coffee shop she worked at and he told her about the three legged dog he had rescued from starvation in Iraq, that now lived with his parents. 

Her company was comforting and relaxing, even if some parts of his body would have liked to be engaging in other activities with her. This was what he could get and he planned to make the most of it.

At one point he noticed her trying to blow away a stray lock of hair from her face without using her pumpkiny hands. Without thinking, Ben wiped his own hands on his jeans and leaned over to tuck it behind her ear. Again that feather light touch of her skin made his blood heat.

“Such beautiful skin,” he said softly as he leaned back out of her space. They both blushed, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

* * *

 

It was proving difficult not to respond to Ben’s easy manner and relaxed company. Each smile he flashed her made her skin flush and his little complimentary remarks were hard to not be affected by.

She knew Kylo liked how she looked, he wouldn’t keep seeing her if he didn’t, but he seldom said anything. Rey had never been particularly moved my people’s flattery in the past, she saw them for what they were: currency to pay for the thing they wanted from her.

Yet with Ben, it was different, but she couldn’t say why. It irked her, she liked understanding things, knowing the meaning behind words or actions, it meant you were able to protect yourself, guard your heart.

As they worked on their pumpkins, she had moved closer to where he sat, so he could easily show her how to do anything she was unsure of. She could feel the warmth of his body through her green silk blouse, the sensation was oddly dizzying.

Her jeans had been fine after a shake to get the pumpkin mess off them, her jumper would need more attention, so she’d put on the blouse and covered it with an apron from the kitchen before she had join Ben at the table.

Ben’s hair was still damp from his shower, he was in another pair of scruffy jeans with an orange hoody on, partially unzipped giving her a glimpse of his tanned chest and dog tags. He smelled good too, sort of peppery… Rey bit her lip and concentrated on carefully cutting out the teeth for her design.

Rain began to patter outside, Ben looked up at the window and grimaced before standing, “I’ll get the fire going. The air temperature here can suddenly take a dive.”

Rey was alarmed to feel regret as he moved away from her. This was not good.

She stood as well, “Would you like some tea? Or coffee?”

He looked up from where he was on the floor, a log in each large hand, “Tea would be grand, thanks,” he smiled at her before he looked back at the fireplace.

Rey went into the kitchen to try and talk herself into being sensible. Ben was being too nice, it was confusing… she was perhaps too attached to Kylo for her own good, Ben was so like him but with such a different manner, it was scrambling her mental facilities. She could not fall. For either of them... Of course she couldn't, she shouldn’t even have to tell herself that.

She remembered her thoughts from earlier, the possibility that Kylo may end their arrangement. He had seemed fine when they were in the bath together, though a little more gentle than she was accustomed to… maybe he was worried it would upset her, their parting ways, and had wanted to let her down easy? Soften the blow?

She poured the tea, biting her lip as her mind jumped about collecting the data she needed to puzzle this out… Yes, everything he had done over the last few days fit together, this was ending. It shouldn’t hurt her like this, but she only had herself to blame.

Still, she cleared her throat and stirred the tea, realising she had been staring at it too long, she would get over it, she always did. She would be fine. She would. She would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Wishing everyone a blessed Samhain and a happy Halloween ♥

 

 

Kylo awoke to the sound of rain and an empty bed. It was dark outside and he was surprised he had slept so long.

He supposed the fresh air and quiet were letting his body relax more, despite the unsettling addition of his brother’s company. He decided to send his mother a bunch of lillies to say thank you, she hated their scent. 

Still, after the first fraught evening, it hadn’t turned out to be too terrible.

He found Ben and Rey at the table with mugs of tea and an almost empty packet of cookies between them, he snagged it before Ben could scarff the rest. 

He was slightly alarmed when Rey looked up at him, just before she smiled at him, there was a look of loss on her face, and her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” she asked as she stood, “The kettle boiled a few minutes ago.”

Kylo frowned but nodded, “Yes, please.” She nodded dutifully and left and he turned his frown on his brother.

“Good nap?” Ben asked as he cleaned up his design.

Kylo nodded distractedly, “Yes, but… Did you upset Rey somehow?”

Ben looked up at him, his eyes went to the kitchen door before he answer softly, “Not that I’m aware of, she went to make tea a little while ago and came back like that.” 

Kylo could see Ben was concerned, he was used to his brother making friends quickly and easily, but this seemed like something more. He sat down at the table, on the other side of Rey’s empty chair and fiddled with a third pumpkin that had yet to be carved, cookies now forgotten.

Rey was a perceptive girl, had she some inkling of what he planned? That this was their last hurrah? But if that were so, why then, did she look so sad? He knew his feelings were one sided; she liked him, it would have been difficult to maintain their arrangement this long if she didn’t to some extent. He knew she enjoyed the sex, her body responded in a way that would have been hard to fake, and she genuinely seemed to like the places he took her, so obviously there would be a little disappointment if she had worked it out, but sadness? That almost implied… 

No, he wouldn’t torture himself by thinking that way. Perhaps she had received a phone call or text that had upset her, maybe she was just tired.

“The third one is for you, you know,” Ben said as he bent over his own pumpkin once more, Kylo could hear the smile in his voice.

Kylo snorted softly, then blushed a little as he realised Rey had entered carrying his tea. He took it gratefully, “I’ll make dinner this evening,” he offered, in a vain attempt to lift her mood.

But she gave him that smile again, her sad hazel eyes giving her the lie. Unsure what to do, he took himself off the the kitchen to open a bottle of wine and decided what he could make that she would like.

* * *

 

That irresistible smile had gone, it had been replaced by an expression that was almost a facsimile, until you got to her eyes. Her spark was absent, and Ben had absolutely no idea why. Kylo had been no help, disappearing into the kitchen to ‘cook’, though Ben was fairly sure it was because he couldn’t cope with dealing with emotions. His brother was such an idiot.

Rey was now curled up on the sofa, staring into the fire as if it held answers to long held questions.

He didn’t want to crowd her, so he’d stayed at the table, clearing away the discarded pieces of pumpkin and wiping down the tools with a cloth he’d found.

There was the sound of her phone vibrating and he picked it up to take it to her, when he saw the notification that had lit up the screen. It was from a website called SugarDaddyMeet… Almost all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. 

He felt sad for his brother, that this was the only way he could have a relationship, he felt protective over Rey, that she did this, who ensured she remained safe? And it must make her having a real relationship impossible - he couldn’t imagine a man who would be happy sharing her. 

He walked woodenly over to where she sat and handed her her phone, hoping she wouldn’t realise he’d seen the notification. But she took one look at his face and her eyes widened with alarm - he had always been an open book.

“Please don’t tell Kylo you know,” she begged quietly, one hand anxiously gripping his sleeve as she leaned towards him, “Please don’t.” 

Her distress made him feel awful, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, she was tense, her body almost vibrating with it. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I won’t tell him. Don’t worry yourself,” she nodded jerkily then bit down a sob, he could feel her fighting it. “What got to you earlier? Why so downhearted?”

She shook her head, a small bitter laugh escaped her, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Ben snorted, “Sure you are, you’re about as fine as a kid who just dropped his ice cream. Spill, Kylo won’t hear.” She sagged against him, as if her strings had been cut, and he tried to ignore how good she felt against him as she steadied her breathing.

“I just… I think Kylo is going to end our arrangement soon. I don’t like the uncertainty, and it’s a good arrangement, his… terms suit me and I’m just a little worried about the future,” she sat up a little, straightening her spine, “But I’ll be fine,” she gave him a brittle smile that made his heart ache, “There’s no shortage of men out there, last time it only took me a month to find Kylo, it’ll be fine.”

Ben frowned, “And the coffee shop job isn’t enough money?”

Rey blushed and looked away from him, as if she were ashamed, “It is, when life is kind, but it seldom is. I originally signed up because my car had broken down, I was using most of my wages on rent, and didn’t have enough for food and heating too… I don’t have any qualifications that would lead to a better job and the few flatmates I’ve had, didn’t last very long, for various reasons.”

“You’re a smart girl though, have you ever thought of night college or something?”

She gave him a small unhappy smile, “Yes, but I either haven’t had the time or the money… I have saved some since I met Kylo… I guess I’ll look at that when I get home.”

Ben nodded, absently stroking her shoulder that was still under his arm, “And what was it that made you think Kylo is going to end things?”

She shrugged, “Just lots of little things,” she shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. We had a good run, these things seldom last.”

So she had absolutely no idea that Kylo had feelings for her, and she didn’t seem nearly as detached as she was trying to appear. Should he tell her about Kylo’s feelings? Should he tell Kylo about this?

He watched as she unlocked her phone and minimised the notification. If someone told him that his little brother was a chuffing Sugar Daddy, he would have laughed his socks off, but right now, it didn’t feel the least bit funny. Until he’d met Rey, it had never occurred to him that it could be dangerous, or that the girls doing it were anything other than grasping, lazy golddiggers. And Rey didn’t have a family to help her out, give her emotional support, let alone financial assistance.  

“Maybe, we could swap emails or numbers? It would be nice to keep in touch, though when I’m on tour there isn’t always the opportunity. Still, I’d like to know how you’re doing?” The uncertain look she gave him made hurry to qualify his request, “Just to chat, nothing dodgy, I promise… I just think... I’ll worry about you.”

For an awful moment, he thought she would really cry, she took a hiccuping breath in, held it, then let it out slowly, and finally, gave him a real smile, “Okay,” she nodded, “I’d like that, thank you.”

Her thanks made him wonder if she had any real friends in her life, or if she really were, all alone in the world. The thought made him infinitely sad.

* * *

 

She had almost broken, the idea horrified her. She hadn’t been this weak for a long time, she had thought she’d grown out of it. She was wrong.

But Ben’s offer was comforting, even if it was dangerous. She needed to get a grip, she couldn’t fall for him, or for Kylo, or anyone. People left, people left her. When you were ice, you couldn’t get burned, when you felt nothing you couldn’t be hurt. It was this place, the quiet was getting to her, filling up her head with echoing silence, making her so aware of her loneliness. Once she was back home, surrounded by the hurly burly of the city, this would all fade to grey. Life would go on. Perhaps she’d look into getting a house cat, or a rabbit, a companion whose only departure would be death.

The atmosphere over dinner was a little strained, though she smiled and chatted fairly normally, Kylo appeared to be brooding again and Ben kept giving her soft looks she wasn’t sure how to interpret. 

Kylo had produced a beautiful venison stew, it was thick and rich, laced porcini mushrooms and red wine. He served it with a potato and celeriac mash and crunchy green beans. The meal was warm and delicious and a perfect counterpoint to the rain and wind outside.

She loved how dark it was here, how there were no lights outside, just darkness and fleeting shimmers of moonlight as clouds scudded across its face, driven by the wind. It was possible to believe that they were the only ones in the world, marooned in the empty black night, with just the fire holding it back from swallowing them whole.

It was a little like a metaphor for her life, only it was just her in the cabin, her fire burning low. She wondered if she’d last the night, if the sun would rise again and find her, or if, come morning it would shine down on nothing, because nothing was there.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kylo had gone through to ask Rey and Ben to clear the table, he had found them sitting closely on the sofa. They appeared to be swapping numbers.

For a second, his fists had clenched in fury, but the wave passed and all he was left with, was emptiness. He was going to end it, wasn’t he? And Ben made Rey smile and laugh so easily, who was he to deny them? He had no claim to her, this had always been a transaction, nothing more. 

A little sliver of hurt wormed its way into his heart, that his brother had been able to get her to respond to him and he hadn't. He pushed it down, he had never sought her affection, he had no right to expect it.

His memories would have to sustain him. It would be easier once he was home and could throw himself back into work. There were always plenty of girls on the Sugar Daddy website he used, he’d find another companion with no problem. As Ben would say, he just had to ‘embrace the suck’.

After their meal, Ben and Rey lit tea lights and placed them in their pumpkins, he couldn't stop his lips curving as she smiled down at hers, then took a photo of it and Ben’s, before clearing away the dinner things.

Kylo joined his brother on the sofa, enjoying the warmth and his second glass of wine, he was aware of Ben giving him sideways glances. “If you’ve got something to say, Ben, spit it out or just sit still.”

Ben sighed and folded his arms, “Are you going to break up with Rey?”

Kylo blinked in surprise and turned to face Ben more fully, “What makes you think that?”

Ben shifted his weight a little, “You tell me and I’ll explain if it’s relevant,” he insisted stubbornly.

Kylo glared at him, clenching his jaw but had to break eye contact when Ben’s became too challenging, his brother saw too much. He sighed, rubbed his face, “Yes.”

Ben glared at him, “You’re a fucking idiot, Kylo. Are you blind as well as stupid?”

“I believe you said you’d explain if I confirmed you your theory, not insult me,” he hissed back.

Ben rolled his eyes at him, “Rey worked it out.”

Kylo bit back a curse, this weekend away was turning out to be a complete clusterfuck. He had no rejoinder, nothing but bitterness.

“She was really upset,” Ben told him, his tone a little softer, a very little. “Why the hell are you ending it? I know you like her, Kylo. You should tell her.”

Kylo angrily shook his head, “It's just time to move on. Of course I like her, this wouldn’t have lasted this long if I didn’t, but that is it. You’re seeing things that aren’t there… besides, she likes you.”

Ben scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, Kylo, she barely knows me.”

“Sometimes all it takes is a few seconds, or so I’ve been told. You make her laugh and smile more than I ever could-” he stopped talking as he saw the kitchen door open, willing his face blank as Rey entered with the bottle of wine and her glass.

They watched a film, Kylo barely noticed what it was, all too aware of Rey curled up against him and of what his brother had told him. His thoughts were a maelstrom of emotions and the feel of her body pressed against his, the smell of her hair only added to his confusion.

He was almost relieved when she left for bed, he wasn’t anywhere near tired, what with his afternoon nap and the turmoil inside him he had no chance of going to sleep now.

He and Ben were silent for a while, before Ben said, “No one is so broken, that they can’t be fixed, Kylo. That includes you. You’ve existed alone and in the shadows too long, it’s time you stepped into the light and embraced life, because you never know when your end will come, I’ve seen too many people die with regrets, I don’t want the same for you, brother.”

Ben’s words were like tiny knives, cutting him up inside, “I can’t, Ben, I… I just can’t, okay?”

“Currently, Snoke is winning. He went to prison over twenty years ago, died fifteen years ago. You need to heal and move on, don’t let what he did ruin you or control you.”

Kylo bit his lip, tasted blood, he had been stone for so long, he didn’t think it was possible to be anything else.

* * *

 

 

Ben stayed up a long time with Kylo, hoping he would open up, but not wanting to push him to breaking point. They sat mostly in silence, staring at the fire as the night drew on.

It broke his heart, that Kylo hadn’t recovered from their childhood abuser, and it made him angry that Snoke had died before he could get his hands on him. By all accounts, he had been killed by his cellmates, nonces’ never did well inside.

When they finally went to bed, nothing had been resolved and he felt like he had failed Kylo, Rey too, as Kylo still wouldn’t admit his feelings for her… and then of course he was disgusted with himself, for falling for his brother’s girl.

All that anger and regret conspired to drag him down into nightmares; he really should have seen that coming...

 

* * *

 

 

A combination of sadness, wine and and an an excess of fresh air meant Rey retired early for bed.

Ben’s kindness had made her feel a little better, for the rest of it, she knew that it too would pass, she finally admitted to herself that she had fallen, but she would rise again, all it would take was some time.

She was a little worried about Kylo turning in early with her, if they had sex now, she wasn’t sure she would be able to keep it together. Luckily he didn’t and she knew if he woke up up for it, she’d be half asleep and only be aware of the sensations rather than her emotions.

Something woke her, it was still dark and the weather was still beating against the windows, as if it wanted to get inside. 

Kylo was asleep, curled up with his back to her and several feet away. She sighed softly and turned over, but just as she closed her eyes, she heard it again, a small noise of distress.

It wasn’t coming from Kylo, and she noticed their bedroom door was open. As she deliberated, the noise came again, it was soft but full of fear and Rey didn’t give it a second thought as she slipped quietly out of bed and padded out to the landing.

She hesitated at Ben’s bedroom door, a little afraid, but a sob sounded and then she was pushing open the door and making her way carefully to the large bed.

Ben was thrashing, terror on his face as he sobbed painfully. He was a seasoned marine, she was unsure how safe it was to wake a martial man from a nightmare. But his anguish was too raw to ignore.

She sat on the bed, and tried shaking him while speaking his name, his only response was a horrified gasp and more thrashing. She tired gripping his arms and speaking his name louder but he was so strong she just got shaken around.

“Ben!” Rey jerked up to see Kylo standing by the bed, looking down on his brother, an awful understanding in his eyes. He bent down and shook Ben violently, “Ben!” 

Ben’s eyes flew open and he choked on his breath, shuddering, “Kylo?” his voice was small and lost.

“He’s dead, little brother. Dead and gone and he can’t hurt us anymore,” Kylo’s voice was rough with emotion. Rey felt her skin prickle with horror at his words, not knowing what they referred to. She felt tears burn her eyes.

Perhaps she made a small noise, because both brothers turned to look at her. Then to her surprise, Ben was reaching for her, pulling her to him as he moved further across the bed and he tiredly said, “Get in Kylo, I don’t think any of us want to be alone tonight.”

Kylo hesitated and Rey looked up at him with wide eyes, having absolutely no idea what she should be doing right now. Ben clearly shouldn’t sleep alone, at least one of them should stay. She opened her mouth to suggest she would be fine on her own but that Kylo should stay, when Kylo let out an defeated sigh and climbed into bed next to her. She was between them, walled in by the man she loved and the man she was falling for.

She should have felt trapped or panicked, but she didn’t, somehow she felt her eyes drifting closed, with Ben’s arm around her, one of Kylo’s hands slipped into hers, just as sleep took her.

* * *

 

 

Kylo was the first to wake. At first he was just confused, there was Rey sleeping next to him, and next to her was Ben.

Then he remembered what had transpired during the night, why they had ended up as they did. He hadn’t know Ben still had nightmares, though perhaps that one had come about because of their talk last night.

Both Rey and Ben looked so peaceful now, oddly, he felt no jealousy, just an strange sort of contentment. Rey murmured in her sleep and shifted and he watched regretfully as Ben surfaced. 

Ben stretched a little and opened his eyes, as his gaze fell on Rey he looked shocked and as Kylo raised an eyebrow at him, his expression became as bewildered as Kylo had felt himself upon waking.

“You had a nightmare, then bullied both of us into staying,” he supplied, unsure how much Ben would remember.

Understanding dawned on Ben’s face and he grimaced as if there was a bad taste in his mouth, “Sorry about that,” he muttered, his ears turning red. To his surprise, Kylo found himself grinning at Ben.

Rey murmured in her sleep and made a small soft sound as she shifted. Kylo knew that sound well and his body responded immediately. It was an indicator that Rey was about to wake up, very horny and probably already wet. Well this was awkward.

She shifted again and curved her back against Ben, making another soft noise, Ben’s eyes went round and he bit his lip as he stifled a groan.

“You should probably wake her,” Ben’s whisper was strained.

Kylo nodded and moved closer to her, which was also closer to Ben. This should be weird, why wasn’t it weird?

He stroked her cheek as he called her name softly, she made a happy noise and wriggled, then froze as her eyes shot open, either she remembered where she was or realised that the hand stroking her cheek did not belong to the body she was probably right now grinding against.

“Oh!” her cheeks flushed and she hastily moved away from Ben. Kylo didn’t miss the intense regret that flashed across his brothers face.

Rey swallowed, “Sorry,” she mumbled, ducking her head. 

Kylo wasn’t sure what exactly she was apologising for, but an idea came to him and he decided to just run with it. “Did I tell you to stop, kitten?”

Ben frowned at him in confusion.

Rey’s lips parted and he watched as her pupils blew, soaking up her irises, “No, sir?”

Kylo nodded, “Carry on then.”

He kept his eyes steady as she paused for a beat, before she bit her lip and nodded. She moved back against a startled Ben, arching hesitantly against him.

Kylo moved closer to them both, slipping one hand under the duvet to tweak a nipple through her thin nightdress. They were already hardened and she hissed at the contact, “Good girl, kitten.” 

“Wait, what-?” Ben didn’t finished his question because Kylo had slipped his fingers inside Rey’s soaked panties and found her clit, it was her moaning that cut him off, instead of finishing his sentence, he swore.

“Just enjoy it, Ben, don’t question it,” he advised, “Touch her, she wants you to, don’t you kitten?”

Rey froze for a second, then nodded, eyes still locked on his face. He arched an eyebrow and she nodded again, “Yes, please.”

Ben swallowed and lifted one of his hands to palm her breast, Kylo slid his finger up and down her wet slit, occasionally flicking her clit, “When this one is in bed, you will call her kitten, what would you like her to call you.”

Ben groaned, “I really don’t care what she calls me,” he leaned down to run his tongue along the side of her neck, before kissing it.

Kylo shook his head, “Kitten, you will refer to him as captain, okay?”

Rey nodded, “Yes sir, yes captain.”

Ben groaned again and Kylo wondered when the last time he had sex was, offering his brother his cock ring may be taking things a bit far though.

He plunged a finger inside Rey, curving it so he reached her g-spot, soon she was bucking against Ben, moaning as her eyes slid shut.

Kylo licked his lips, and looked at Ben, “Do you want to taste her?”

“Fuck, this is crazy, but fuck, yes,” Ben started to move down the bed and Kylo pushed Rey onto her back, then thrust the duvet away from them, off the bed.

Ben settled between Rey’s legs, looking slight nervous, his boxers tented and straining, he hesitated then took a deep breath and slid Rey’s panties down her legs before chucking them over his shoulder. Kylo pulled her nightdress up her body till her breasts were exposed as well. 

Ben looked like a starving man at a feast, Rey whimpered with need and he placed his mouth upon her, she jerked and moaned as he started licking and sucking.

Kylo took one of her breasts in his mouth as his fingers pinched the other, his own erection was painful and urgent inside his the silk shorts he hard thrown on last night before he came to Ben’s room. 

He’d never tag-teamed before, he’d never liked the idea of sharing, but somehow this was okay and it opened up a whole new realm of possibilities… he detached himself from Rey’s breasts and pulled his shorts off, “Mouth open, kitten.”

Her eyes opened and she almost looked excited as he thrust into her eager mouth. Another expletive came from the direction of Ben and Rey moaned as she sucked his cock.

He could see she was getting close, her attention to the cock in her mouth wasn’t aware as it should have been, but he couldn’t blame her. As her moans and whimpers got louder, he felt himself get harder as he thrust quicker and quicker. As she came, he pushed himself as far in as he could do and help himself there as her body shook. 

She didn’t stop twitching and he looked down to see Ben still eating her out, one of his hands on himself. He turned back to Rey and pulled out of her mouth, kissed her then whispered in her ear, “Do you remember how if feels with my cock in your arse and a vibrator in your pussy, kitten? How full you feel?” she nodded, eyes wide. “Would you like to try that with two cocks? Will you be a good girl for us?” He was rewarded by a shuddering moan and a nod, then a gasped, “Yes sir, please sir.”

He grinned, “Ben? Come up for air, will you?”

 

* * *

 

Ben let out a disappointed noise but after one last suck on her clit, he looked up from Rey’s soaked pussy to find Kylo ginning. Grinning! When was the last time he had seen that phenomenon?

“On your back,” Kylo ordered him and because he was being let solely by his dick, Ben obeyed.

“Shuffle down a bit” came the instructions, “Stop, that’s it, now, on you hop kitten.”

Ben’s whole body flushed with anticipation, the voice of reason in the back of his head long since silenced by Rey’s divine taste.

He watched in awe as she pulled her slip off completely, revealing herself in all her soft, tanned glory. Sweet merciful fuck, but she was perfect.

Kylo lifted her to straddle Ben and he could feel how wet her pussy was against his cock, how hot. Kylo had palmed her slit and was stroking himself with her excess come as she positioned herself and lined herself up with his cock in hand. For a moment she looked up at him and he bit his lip and nodded, pleaded, more likely.

Rey sank down, biting her own lip as her eyes closed, she moaned, her voice joined his hissing breath. She was tight and wet and so fucking perfect, if he died right now, he would die happy.

He hit home and they sat panting for a moment, before Kylo pushed her forwards onto his chest. He could feel her hard little nipples against his skin, her pussy clenching around him.

Then he felt something else and realised just what Kylo was doing. Rey whimpered but took it, biting her lip as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Ben ran his hands soothingly up and down hers sides, murmuring nonsensical encouragement and endearments.

When Kylo bottomed out, they all paused, suddenly aware how connected they all were in this moment. Then Kylo started to move, gently and Ben copied him, thrusting in as Kylo pulled out, working in tandem.

They picked up speed as Rey’s body adjusted, now welcoming the intrusion and they chased their pleasure. Ben leaned upwards to capture her mouth as Kylo angled his body now so he could bite her neck. 

Rey’s lips were soft, even now a little shy, her tongue was hot and silky against his and he felt his dick throb inside her, her pussy tightened in response and judging by Kylo’s groan, she had tightened around him too. It wouldn’t be long now, he was amazed he’d last this long… “Can I come inside you?” he panted, hoping so much she would say yes.

Kylo detached from her neck, “Up to you, kitten, would you like us to fill you up with come?”

* * *

 

 

Rey came, sobbing, shuddering, falling limp upon Ben’s chest. “I think we can take that as a yes,” Kylo’s voice said above her, his voice was almost a growl. She had never felt so full, never felt so safe as she did now.

Kylo withdrew from her body and two large pairs of hands maneuvered her. Kylo was now lying on the bed and she had her back to him as he thrust inside her arse again. Her breath hissed through her teeth at the sinfully good pleasure/pain, then Ben entered her pussy again and they started moving, both urgent now, both needing their own release.

“Rub your clit, kitten, we want you to come when we do, like a good girl,” Rey’s whole body prickled with goose bumps and she found her clit, pinching it as they pounded into her.

She could feel them swelling, feel them getting harder inside her, they fit so well, so snug, she was made for them, for them both. The thought and the friction and the fullness carried her away again and this time they came with her. Ben gasped and shuddered as he filled her pussy, and Kylo growled, gripping her hips as he emptied himself inside her arse.

She was practically boneless now and lay sprawled on her back against Kylo’s chest, unwilling to break this moment of bliss, to think of anything other than how this felt.

It was over too soon; Ben pulled out of her, then lifted her up to help Kylo do the same. She was cradled against Ben’s chest as he held her, she could feel his racing heartbeat against her cheek.

“I think a bath may be a good idea,” Ben suggested in a hopeful voice.

A unexpectedly warm chuckle came from Kylo’s direction, “It is. I’ll go and run it.”

There was the sound of soft footsteps, then Ben was sitting down, with her still in his arms, “Rey?” he queried, sounding a little nervous, “Are you okay? Was that okay?”

Rey shivered and nestled closer to him, aware of the come covering her legs and pussy and buttocks cooling unpleasantly, “I am… that was… I don’t know… it was everything that I needed… what about you? Did you... Do you mind?” she was worried he would feel used.

“Do I mind? Are you kidding me? That was.. I don’t know, incredible doesn’t do it justice… it was everything I needed, too.”

She nodded against his chest, “Ben? Did you see Kylo grin?”

“Yes,” he answered quietly, voice full of emotion, “I hadn’t realised you saw.”

Rey shook her head, “I didn’t, but, I could hear it, I could feel it,” she tapped her chest, “In here.”

 

“You love him.”

It was a statement, but she answered anyway, it was time to be brave, time to start taking risks, time to start living, “I do. I love him, and I hate that I do and I’m terrified, but what is worse, is that I am falling for you too, Ben.”

His chest froze and she looked up, concerned, afraid; his eyes were wide as they looked down at her in disbelief, he swallowed, “You are?” his voice was a mere thread, it sounded a little like it had when they had woken him up from his nightmare.

Rey wriggled in his arms so she could reach his lips, she kissed him as tenderly as she knew how before pulling away, “Yes.”

* * *

 

Kylo poured the same bath oil as yesterday into the warm water as it ran. His skin was still tingling, but his mind was calm, he didn’t know what had just occurred. Obviously they’d had sex, but beyond that, on a deeper level, he didn’t know what any of it meant. Sharing Rey hadn’t felt wrong, it had felt so right, intrinsic, this was the belonging he had sought, all these years he hadn’t known it, but in this moment he was sure. He felt a bone deep certainty. He could die happy now, fulfilled. 

He turned off the water and went to get Rey and Ben. Ben still had her in his arms and he looked up when he heard Kylo, then stood.

Kylo noticed Ben’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but didn’t comment on it.

 

Rey whimpered a little as Ben lowered her into the water, into Kylo’s waiting arms, before Ben climbed in himself.

“Shhhh,” Kylo crooned to her, “The sting will go away quickly, I promise.” She nodded and sat up a little, giving him a small smile, the spark back in her eyes and Kylo couldn’t help but to mirror it. 

It was now or never, while he felt brave enough, while his brother was with him it was easier to speak his heart, “Rey, you don’t have to answer now, but I have a question for you,” he paused and Rey bit her lip, nodding slightly, and he forged on, “I’d like to end our arrangement,” her mouth turned down and she took a sharp breath in, “And try a real relationship, with you. If you want to, that is.”   
Her lips curled upwards a little, “Okay. Yes, my answer is yes… although, I may not be very good at it.”

Kylo smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, “I doubt I will be either, we can learn together,” he caught Ben grinning at him and he returned it, “I’d also like to include Ben, when he’s around,” and he watched in satisfaction as Ben’s jaw dropped.

Rey’s breath caught on a sob as she jerkily nodded her head in agreement. So he had been right, it wasn’t only him that felt complete when it was the three of them. He pulled Rey against him and grabbed Ben’s arm, pulling him so he was pressed against Rey’s back.

Ben’s eyes spilled over and he buried his face in Rey’s neck, one of his hands gripped Kylo’s, there were no need for words now.

They may have all fallen, but they’d fallen together, and that was all that really mattered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This amazing, beautiful piece of art was created by [The_Dark_Becomes_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Becomes_You) and was commissioned by the truly wonderful [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne)  
> I totally cried over it ♥


End file.
